My Vampire's Keeper
by oliviajoy45
Summary: Elena's twin, Charlotte Gilbert was turned to a vampire the night of her parent's accident and when the Salvatore brothers come into town soon after, Charlie has to find a way to keep her town as safe as possible.When Damon's influence has her seeing who she really is, she must start making the heart breaking choices between herself and her family.
1. Chapter 1

There was an oddity in the Gilbert family that was the one of the Petrova twins. Elena and Charlotte Gilbert looked exactly alike, which happened to also look like Katarina Petrova. But while Elena was kind, caring, and well dressed, Charlotte was sarcastic, loud, and impulsive. She would manipulate the younger kids in school into doing her biding and played with guys like they were toys. Miranda and Grayson were struggling with their middle child at the time of their death, but what they didn't know was that their death would straighten the teen out somewhat. Their son Jeremy on the other hand, would go downhill faster than anyone could have thought.

By the time Charlie woke up for her first day of classes, Elena and Jeremy were already downstairs eating breakfast and drinking coffee with their Aunt Jenna. Charlie was dreading going back to school more than she realized. She was sick of the pitying stares and the free casseroles from the neighbors. She had toned down her ruthless behavior, sure, but schoolwork to Charlie still seemed pretty useless.

Getting out of bed, she dressed in black skinny jeans, a red tank top, her worn in leather jacket, and her favorite pair of studded motorcycle boots. She had used some of her own money to buy a motorcycle after her parents died and it had quickly become her favorite release.

"That's what you're wearing for the first day of school?" Elena asked with a quiet scoff. Charlie rolled her eyes at her twin before grabbing a sip of coffee and then leaving the house. Gunning her bike to life made Charlie feel like she could breathe. Leaving before the rest of the family gave her time to stop by and visit one of her favorite founding families, Zach Salvatore. He owned what used to be the boarding house of Mystic Falls. Charlie found Zach's company soothing as he told her old stories of the town and helped her do research on beings that she recently found out about: vampires.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Zach asked her as she pulled her bike up to the old Salvatore Boarding House.

"I haven't got any classes scheduled until 10:00." Charlie told Zach, brushing her way past him and into the house. A tall teenage boy stood in the foyer, ready to leave. He had green eyes and tan skin with brown, tall hair.

"Charlie, this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Ah, the famous Ripper of Monterey?" Charlie searched the boy's face for any sense of danger, but found none."

"Zach told you?" Stefan questioned, his voice stable but worried.

"No, I've got a…friend who told me." Charlie couldn't mention to anyone about how her friend Klaus told her all about the Salvatore brothers. Neither could she mention that Klaus' blood was in her system the night her parent's car went off the bridge, killing her and turning her into a vampire. Nobody knew about her being a vampire, except Zach. And Charlie had a feeling Zach was about to tell Stefan, if he hadn't already.

"Nice bike." Stefan commented. "I'm Stefan, Zach's Uncle." He knew.

"I'm Charlotte Gilbert. Zach's been keeping me safe here in Mystic Falls."

"How long ago were you turned?" Stefan's eyes became hooded, as if he knew information Charlie didn't. Taking a step sideways, Charlie felt the hair on her arms stand tall.

"About six months. My parents and I were in a car accident. My twin sister too. She and I managed to get out but our parents died. If you see Elena in school today, don't ask her about her parents." Charlie told him.

"Noted. Well I better get going. I still have paperwork to fill out." Stefan smiled at his own joke before turning and leaving through the front door. As soon as his footsteps were out of hearing range, I turned on Zach.

"How long have you known he was coming?!" I threw at him. Zach looked ashamed.

"A few weeks. I didn't want to scare you."

"If Klaus finds out he's here…" Charlie trails off.

"He won't. The only way that will happen is if you tell Klaus and you don't even know where he is at the moment." Zach reasoned with her.

"Fine. So what has you so worried then."

"When one brother goes somewhere, the other typically follows."

"So you're worried that Damon will show up?" Charlie had heard about the antics of the older Salvatore brother. His blood binges, his carelessness of human life, his addiction to booze. While Charlie herself felt she could take on the brother, Zach's worry had her racing to her bike to follow Stefan to school. She tucked her hair under her helmet and sped to Mystic Falls High School, forgetting about the first day of school parade of summer, where girls showed up tanned and blonde and the boys bragged to one another about the girl's he'd slept with.

"Charlie!" Montana Bennett shouted. Charlie and Montana had been friends since kindergarten when everyone rushed to be friends with Elena and Charlie was stuck alone.

"Hey Montana. How was your weekend?"

"Good, I learned a new spell." Montana told her. Montana was a witch, as was her cousin Bonnie, but Bonnie had been too skeptical of the craft and never learned. Montana did.

"Stefan Salvatore is in town." Charlie said under her breath.

"Ahh, so that's what's got you so spooked." Montana laughed. Charlie smiled then because she'd always loved the sound of Monty's laugh. It was the sound of laughter itself.

"Zach think's that Damon is going to come too. That'll be fun." Charlie rolled her eyes before picking a cigarette out from her purse and moving to stand behind a tree before lighting it. The nicotine helped with the blood urges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick message before I start chapter 2, I picture Montana as being China Anne McClain!**

"Charlie, have you met the new guy?" Elena asked at dinner that night.

"Yea," she scoffed. "I heard he's a vampire who feeds on animals." Nobody ever took Charlie serious. Jeremy, who smelled like pot, laughed loudly at this comment while Elena frowned.

"So, new guy?" Jenna asked, turning to Elena.

"Stefan Salvatore, he's Zach Salvatore's nephew. I met him twice today actually. He's very nice." Elena blushed.

"Oooh, and he must be attractive too." Jenna nudged Elena suggestively. Just then, Charlie's phone rang.

"Hullo?" she answered, her mouth still full of food.

"Charlotte? It's Zach. Can you come over? We've got a situation." Charlie's eyes widened and she moved faster than she should've been able to out of her seat.

"Charlie? What's going on?" Jenna cried.

"Uh…Montana is having a crisis. I'll be back later!" Charlie was out the door and on her bike before she knew it. The ride to the Salvatore Boarding House was short and easy to make, but Charlie couldn't help but wonder why Zach was so upset. She had a bad feeling walking into the house and stopped in her tracks when three Salvatores stared back at her.

"Oh shit." She breathed.

"Damon Salvatore, and you are?" the new man said to her. He had dark, straight hair and ice blue eyes, but what made Charlie laugh was his boots.

"Charlotte Gilbert, though I assume you already knew that. By the way, if you're going to wear boots for riding, you probably shouldn't be seen driving that car." Charlie smirked.

"Well what do you drive, little Miss Smirky Pants?" he had turned his body towards Charlie now, his full attention on the girl.

"Suzuki GSX-250R. Just bought her a few months ago, brand new." Damon's smirk faltered.

"Zach, why did you call her?" Stefan said quietly.

"Brother, if you're going to speak about her, you should at least say it at a tone her silly little human ears can hear. Hmm. I wonder how she tastes." Damon pondered. Stefan opened his mouth but Damon was in front of Charlie before words could come out. He bore his fangs with a smile as he tried to bite her but Charlie just snarled at the older brother and let her own fangs come out, the veins on her face tingling as she did so.

"Woah, you didn't tell me she was a vamp." Damon's eyes looked at Stefan from the corner of his eyes.

"And a very powerful one at that." Zach started. "Turned and taught by Klaus himself."

"Klaus the Original?" Stefan wondered.

"The very one." Charlie answered. "He met me as a human, saw my…charm, and decided I'd be better off as one." That wasn't entirely true. Klaus had decided to save Charlie from a stab wound that his brother Elijah inflicted and then when the car accident happened, Klaus showed up at the hospital and taught Charlie to control her new bloodlust.

"Charm? What does that even mean?" Stefan asked. Charlie looked at Zach a moment before speaking.

"If you get the whiskey, I'll spill what I know, but you must do the same in return for any of my questions. Deal?" Stefan responded to her with a swift nod. "Good. Let me call Aunt Jenna quick."

"A vampire still living with humans?" Damon murmured.

"Save that question." Charlie gave him a look that caught Damon off guard, one that compelled him to put away his snarky exterior for a moment.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. I'm going to be spending the night at Montana's. Yes, everything is fine, just some boy drama. Okay, see you tomorrow." Charlie finished her call with Jenna before texting Montana to let her know about the cover story and promised to explain the next day.

"All done?" Zach was waiting for Charlie in the foyer when she finished on her phone.

"Yep. Let's get this vampire questioning over with." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Bourbon?" Stefan held out glasses for both Zach and Charlie. Charlie took hers and finished it in one swift motion before holding her hand out for a refill.

"Okay so I have a question." Damon said. He was standing in front of the fireplace in the Boarding House's expansive library.

"And it is…?" Charlie felt that she needed to be rude to Damon or else he'd try and take advantage of her.

"How long ago were you turned?" Stefan interrupted.

"About six months. Next?"

"And Klaus turned you?" Stefan spoke again.

"Yes. He needed blood for some ceremony but by the time he found the talisman for it, I'd already died with his blood in my system so it's Elena's job now."

"I thought you said he knew you'd be a perfect vampire?" Damon caught the slip.

"Well, that's not entirely false either. Klaus had mentioned how everything becomes more intense when you're a vampire and saw that I have a particular…effect on people. He wanted to see what the blood of an Original vampire could do mixed with that effect. Basically, I was his experiment. Then he left."

"Did his experiment work?" Damon asked. Zach was quiet when Charlie looked at him.

"Yes. It did."

"Do we get to know more than that or…"Stefan wondered out loud.

"You know my sister is fascinated by you." Charlie spoke to him.

"Your sister?" Damon scoffed.

"Charlotte has an identical twin."

"Katherine has TWO doppelgangers?!" Damon's eyes bulged out of his head for a moment.

"Yes. Elena and Charlotte Gilbert." Zach spoke now.

"Anyway, just don't hurt Elena. And she's smart. She won't stop until she figures out what we are once she gets a drift that something about you is different." Charlie advised.

"So what was the experiment?" Damon asked, bored.

"Well, Klaus' theory is that I have a genetic predisposition to having the same powers as the Originals. He saw it in the way I could manipulate people, anyone whether they were a vampire or not. When he turned me, I could compel anyone. Vampires, humans, werewolves, all of them. And I could walk in the sun without it hurting me. Klaus thought it to be fantastic. He basically taught me how to feed and then left to find others like me in hopes of making more. He wants an army."

"So if you're this all powerful vampire, why do you still live at home with your aunt and siblings?" Damon asked.

"Well for one, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Stay here, with us." Stefan said suddenly. Charlie looked shocked at the teen. "We have plenty of rooms and we can compel whoever we need to for it to work."

"Yea, it'll be fun." Damon flashed a dangerous smile at Charlie but for some reason all it did was ignite a spark from within her.

"It's Zach's home, I couldn't just barge in." she told them. The truth was, living at home was hell. All she could ever think about was the blood running through her family members' necks.

"Charlie, it might actually do you some good to live with your own kind. And you know I always love having you here."

"C'mon Charlie, we can have sleepovers and watch movies and do each other's hair!" Damon squealed.

"More like drink until were hammered and then tell weird vampire stories." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Plus it'll be good to have someone here who isn't on either of our sides." Stefan, Charlie decided, was the moral one.

"Fine. I'm in."

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Charlotte Katerina Gilbert, came to live with the Salvatore brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that living in the Salvatore house wasn't that bad, but wasn't the best either. Stefan and Elena had become close so Charlie still saw her sister often, but she could also hear them making out which in turn triggered her gag reflex.

Damon and Stefan it seemed both had things for Elena, which made Charlie feel like trash. Of course she's not the favorite sibling, not even the favorite twin. But she could kill people and she had superpowers so it wasn't all bad.

"Morning Charlotte." Zach sipped his coffee as Charlie pulled a bottle of blood from the fridge. She was learning how different the two brothers really were. Stefan would give her lectures on the benefits of feeding on animal blood and then Damon would come behind him and swirl cups of human blood in Stefan's face. Knowing that Damon was well aware of Stefan's ripper binges, this made Charlie crazy.

"Morning Zach. Did Stefan already leave for school?" school had been in session for a few weeks at this point and Stefan usually went with Charlie to the high school.

"Yea, he left earlier. Damon wanted to see you though." This was unusual. Damon and Charlie usually steered clear from one another, especially after he tried to kiss her sister.

"Damon?" Charlie called, walking into the older brother's room. He was stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist, making Charlie blush at the sight of unclothed torso.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. Charlie looked away before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Zach said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I've decided that I want you to repay me for letting you stay here." Charlie looked at Damon, confused.

"I mean I have mone-" Damon cut her off.

"Today, you are going to skip school and come on a little…road trip with me."

"Where are we going?" she watched Damon button up his shirt with quick fingers.

"It's a surprise. Dress casual, meet me downstairs in 15." Charlie turned towards her room, which was just next door to Damon's. 15 minutes meant she didn't have time to shower, but she could brush out her hair and change her clothes.

The one difference between Charlotte and Elena was their hair. While Elena's was naturally straight and the girl used a flat iron to make it even straighter, Charlotte's fell in wavy ringlets down to her waist. It was the one difference that was big enough for people to be able to tell the difference between the twins. Sighing, Charlie pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, an olive green top, her favorite leather jacket, and her motorcycle boots. After a moment she took off her boots and changed into a pair of sneakers that she had recently bought but hadn't worn.

"I'm ready!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Damon was waiting for me, practically with one foot out the door.

"About time." He snuffed.

"Oh come on it hasn't even been 10 minutes." Charlie threw back.

"Whatever. Get in the car." Charlie grumbled while climbing into the front seat of Damon's car, wishing it were her bike instead.

"So where are we going?" Charlie thought maybe now that they were in the car that Damon would tell her but she had no such luck.

"Nope, not telling. Ask again."

"What are you, a Magic 8 ball?" she quipped. "Fine, then will you tell me how you got Jenna off my back about moving out?"

"We told her you're a vampire and that it wasn't safe for you to live there." Damon said as if it were nothing.

"You did not!" Charlie yelled.

"I did. And then I told her to forget it all and just remember that it wasn't safe for you to live with them and she let it go."

"So you compelled her after telling her the truth. How did she take the true parts of it?"

"Very understanding." Damon gave her a look that made her heart quicken.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"I like your shoes. Very un-Charlotte of you."

"Oh so you only like me when I'm not being myself? Why didn't you just kidnap Elena for this trip and save yourself the pity of only getting her look-alike."

"Oh stop. Contrary to what you believe, I actually have learned to like you better. I doubt Elena makes those kinds of noises while touching herself at night." Charlie's face turned bright red. She had hoped he hadn't heard that, but of course, vampire hearing assured he did. Charlie was actually curious if she would be able to hear Damon if he brought home a girl but so far he hadn't. Not for sex anyway.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, I think Elena is perfect and that makes her perfect for our perfect little martyr, perfect Stefan, don't you think? You and I are a little more rough around the edges. We like to have fun, which is why I brought you on this trip."

"Which is to…?" Charlie tried to find out the location of where Damon was bringing her again to no avail.

"Just get some sleep. We'll be there in a couple hours." Sighing, Charlie shifted in her seat to get comfortable and nodded off to sleep, wondering if Damon actually did like her better than Elena. That would surely be a first.

"Charlotte, wake up." Damon was shaking Charlie's shoulder to rouse the girl from sleep. He hadn't noticed before that she had a light smattering of freckles on her face but it made him appreciate her beauty for a moment.

"Where are we?" Charlotte grumbled. She was still sleepy but the clock read that it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

"New York City. It's time to get lost in the lights, my friend." Charlotte's heart raced. New York City? The city with so many people it took Damon almost a decade before he was caught feeding sloppily on people. Charlotte was excited, because with Damon around she was able to actually feed on people, which she enjoyed immensely.

"So where to?" Charlie asked.

"Hotel first, we're not going out until it gets dark. Then we can really have some fun."

The hotel room was large and full of natural light. It was on the top floor of the hotel and they had gotten some sort of suite. There was a couch and tv in one room and a king sized bed with crisp, white sheets in another. The bathroom was large as well, with a big shower that had one nozzle on each side so two people could shower at the same time. Beside it sat a deep tub with a jar of organic bubble bath and then the toilet was behind another door.

"This is amazing, D." Charlie said loudly.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to order room service, do you want anything?"

"Only if they have cake. Or cookies. Or a cinnamon roll. I want something sweet." Charlie told him.

"I'll give you something sweet." Damon said under his breath. Shocked, Charlie looked away from his face, which was giving her heart palpitations by the way, and started running the bath water.

"I'm gonna relax in the tub." Charlie told him. When the water had gotten hot enough, Charlie plugged the stopper into the drain and poured in the organic bubble bath, content when the bubbles started forming. What Charlie thought happened next and what actually happened next are two different stories.

What Charlie thought happened was that Damon left the bathroom with a nod and closed the door. What actually happened was that Charlie saw Damon leave the bathroom, but when she was undressed completely with her back to him, Damon opened the door again quietly to ask Charlie a question, but stood completely silent as he watched the muscles in her back move as she climbed over the lip of the tub and into the water.

"DAMON!" Charlie screeched, covering her chest up with the bubbles.

"I just was going to tell you that they have cinnamon rolls." He told her defensively, his hands in the air.

"Well then get me one." Charlie replied, as if it were the obvious solution. Damon turned to leave and this time didn't come back in. Charlie's time in the bath was full of concern for Damon's thoughts about her body even though he had been admiring her.

"Foods here!" Damon yelled. With prune-y fingers, Charlie pulled herself up out of the bathtub and dried off. Pushing her arms through the robe felt like pure bliss, and then she was ready for her sweet snack.

"Thanks." Charlie said awkwardly, watching as Damon unwrapped his cheeseburger and took a massive bite.

"Yup. So tonight I wanted to take you to a club I used to feed at." Damon looked at Charlie.

"That's fine. Uh, Da-"

"Charl-" Damon and Charlie both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"You go first." Charlie pushed.

"I just wanted to say that you're pretty cool, and I like having you stay with us."

"I was just going to say you have ketchup on your face." Charlie snickered. With a sudden surge of confidence, Charlie moved forwards towards him.

"Here, I got it." She leaned in then and licked the tiny spot of ketchup off of Damon's mouth, and that is what started their kissing frenzy.


End file.
